La vie de la Night Class
by Yo Kiriya
Summary: Comment un horrible cauchemar peut être messager de la réalité ? [Fic Yaoi ]
1. Une rupture

Auteur : Yo Kiriya

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement j'aurais aimé être l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Ils appartiennent à Matsuri Hino pour ceux qui connaissent pas son nom !

Rating : T ( Y a rien de choquant )

Résumé : Comment un horrible cauchemar peut être messager de la réalité ?

Couple : Je vous laisse les propositions !

Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre ni à quel fréquence ils seront postés!

* * *

La lune vient de se lever , mais aujourd'hui elle est rouge comme pour annoncer une terrible nuit . Il me regardait apeurer , je cours pour le prendre dans mes bras . Je dois le rassurer mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre ! Plus je m'approche plus il s'éloigne , toujours la même distance qui nous sépare .. Je crie ! Je crie aussi fort que je peux mais il ne m'entends pas . D'un coup j'arrive à l'approcher et sa tête éclate comme un ballon de baudruche , son sang recouvre mon visage . Une femme apparaît derrière lui retenant le corps de tomber . Je l'ai déjà mais ou ? Elle a un visage fin et gracieux , de longs cheveux bruns .. Yûki ! Elle finit par disparaître avec le corps . Il ne me reste plus que son sang , je l'ai perdu ..Perdu à jamais . Les larmes coulent sur mon visage .. Elle ne s'arrête plus , il est partit .

Après ce cauchemar , je me réveilla en sursaut dans mon lit haletante et en nage complètement terrorisé .

_Pourquoi Yûki se trouvait sur les lieux ? Pourquoi la tête de Shiki m'a éclaté au visage ? Je ne comprends rien ! _

J'essayai de me calmer même si la tache de fut pas facile . Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure . On était en pleine après midi les autres devaient encore dormir à cette heure ci . Je me décida en riant de sortir rapidement du lit et descendre au salon en nuisette noire et transparente . Je fis un détour par les toilettes publics du pavillon de la lune . Personne ne l'ai utilisé jamais , elle restait constamment vide surtout en pleine après midi comme ça ! La porte était fermé de l'intérieur . Je grimaça et essaya à nouveau . J'avais vraiment besoin d'y aller !

_Si le concierge les a fermé à clés parce que personne ne les utilise , mais je vois absolument pas qui pourrait les utiliser maintenant ! Un élève de la day class qui se cache , je vais lui faire peur ._

Je défonça la porte tant bien que mal avant de rentrer et de rester scotcher devant la scène . Mon meilleur ami , Takuma se donnait du plaisir en citant le nom de mon copain . Je savait que le blond était gay mais pas qu'il avait des vues sur son petit ami . Mes yeux ne purent se détacher de la scène , croyant à un rêve jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme me vire à coup de rouleaux de papier cul . Je referma aussitôt la porte et resta à attendre tranquillement et patiemment dehors que le jeune homme face son apparition et surtout qu'il m'explique .

Quelques minutes plus tard , Takuma sortit des toilettes , rouge de honte d'avoir été surpris dans une situation aussi fâcheuse . Je le regardais avec un air sévère attendant des explications claires .

« Je peux tout t'expliquer , Rima ! Bafouilla le blond .

_Vas y ! Je n'attends que ça des explications et vite .

_Y a trois mois de cela , j'ai compris que j'étais gay en embrassant Zero sur un action ou vérité . Me demande pas ce qu'il faisait la ! Plus tard , vous vous êtes mis en couple et Shiki s'est beaucoup rapproché de moi car il y a des fois où il ne savait pas trop quoi faire . J'ai fini par tomber amoureux de lui .. Désolé , Rima .

_C'est bon tu n'as pas vraiment à t'excuser vu qu'au final tu n'as rien fait de mal avec lui .. Il ne m'a pas trompé j'espère ?

_Il me dit tout enfin presque et s'il l'a fait je ne suis pas au courant ! Ne lui dis rien pour mes sentiments que ce soit à lui ou aux autres ..

_Compte sur moi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami après tout et je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu ! La prochaine fois , si y en a une essaye d'être .. Plus discret , d'accord ?

_Oui . »

Nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats . Après un bon câlin de réconciliation nous nous séparâmes et je repartis dans ma chambre . Je regarda autour de moi .

_Si je ne dors pas je risque d'être fatigué ce soir mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de dormir ! En plus , il est tôt personne ne doit être réveiller à cette heure ci . _

Je soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit et roula avant de m'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'entrouvrir . Mon horloge en face de moi indiquait minuit , alors que les cours commençait à vingt-deux heures piles . Je me leva brusquement car j'étais déjà très en retard . J'en fila rapidement mon uniforme à la rache oubliant de boutonner la moitié de mon chemisier avant de courir en salle de classe . Sous le coup de l'empressement j'ouvris la porte avec violence . Le bruit retentit dans tout la salle , Kaname et le professeur Yagari me jetèrent un regard noir qui me donna la chair de poule . Tête baissée , je partis m'asseoir à ma place à coté de Shiki , mon paresseux de copain qui ne savait que manger des pockys .Takuma n'osa même pas la regarder alors que Aido continuait ses dessins puérils sur les chargés de discipline . Ruka lui enfonçait son stylo dans la main . Le bordel comme d'habitude , Yagari n'arrivait même pas à placer une seule phrase ce qu'il l'énerva et balança un livre qui attérit bien sûr dans la tête Aido . Le professeur réussit à continuer son cours pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le blond chiant se remette à râler . Énervée , je sortis rageusement du cours pour aller au jardin . Les couloirs étant vides , je m'attira aucun problème et passa rapidement au jardin . Je m'assis près de la fontaine en riant doucement et retira ma veste qui tomba à l'eau .

_Super la journée ! _

Je soupira et retira ses chaussures alors que Shiki juste derrière rentra d'un coup dans l'eau récupérer la veste . Je ris et me jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser mais on tomba tout les deux à l'eau ./ Il me repoussa doucement et sortit de l'eau avant de m'aider à sortir .

« On devrait se changer ! On va attraper froid comme ça !

_Je m'en fiche ! »

Je ris avant de l'embrasser par surprise mais Shiki me repoussa à nouveau sous prétexte qu'on devait rester discret même si tout le monde était déjà au courant .

« Je te quitte , Rima . »

Sans un mot sans aucune explication , Shiki s'éloigna de moi .. Je venais de le perdre comme dans mon rêve ! Je voulais lui courir après pour lui dire que je l'aime mais c'était vain . A ce moment la notre histoire prit fin .


	2. Une rencontre

Auteur : Yo Kiriya

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement j'aurais aimé être l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Ils appartiennent à Matsuri Hino pour ceux qui connaissent pas son nom !

Rating : T ( Toujours pas x') )

Résumé : Comment un horrible cauchemar peut être messager de la réalité ?

Couple : Aido/Kaname , Takuma/Shiki peut être ~

Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre ni à quel fréquence ils seront postés!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'étais fait viré de cours juste après la sortie de Rima et Shiki car je créais de l'agitation . En effet , je dessinais les chargés de disciplines en soubrette ce qui énerva Ruka qui trouvait ça irrespectueux et qui me rabâcha son discours habituel comme quoi cela pouvait attirer des ennuis à Kaname . C'etait ainsi que le professeur trouva une excuse pour me virer .

« Bordel !Je suis quand fait , il m'aime pas moi en particulier pour une raison qui m'échappe encore . La prochaine fois je lui fais bouffer ses cours . J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Ils me traitent tous de haut .Tout le monde me considère comme le cher toutou de Kaname celui qui reste fidèle et protecteur à son maître mais c'est faux . .. Je suis plus qu'un toutou . Un objet sexuel pour lui ? Il profite de moi quand il en a envie et me jette ensuite .Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aime pas mais je continue désespérément de m'accrocher à lui jusqu'au jour , au jour où je ne lui serais plus utile parce qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un ! Tout le monde le dit '' Arrête de le coller , ça va mal finir pour toi '' . Je ne suis qu'un objet . J'aimerais avoir un esclave à mon service dans le genre . Ça ferait bizarre un esclave avec un esclave quand même ! Je pourrais le mordre à volonté , le prendre comme je veux , le jeter quand ça me chante ! Un rêve quoi .. »

Un jeune haut portant un masque à la chevelure argentée et de la même taille que Zero , m'écoutait silencieusement avec un sourire amusé au bout des lèvres . L'humain descendit avec élégance de l'arbre alors que je l'observais d'un air songeur .Mes pensées toujours tournait vers Kaname . Il était bien foutu même parfait pour m'aider dans ma quête d'oublier Kaname . Il n'osa pas vraiment s'approcher alors je fis le premier pas vers lui . Sa beauté me troublait pourtant il ressemblait parfaitement à l'autre imbécile en mieux et en plus mystérieux . Je mis soudainement à rire à l'idée de coucher avec le sosie de Zero . Il me regarda perplexe avant de prononcer ses mots qui restèrent graver dans ma mémoire '' Je veux être ton esclave .'' Dès lors mes yeux rougissent et je le plaqua violemment contre l'arbre . Mes crocs rentrèrent lentement dans sa délicate chair blanche et je savourais chaque nouvelle gorgée avec délice . Je m'arrêta avant de le tuer et retira doucement mes crocs alors que l'humain tomba de fatigue dans mes bras . Son visage était encore plus pale qu'avant , je décida alors de le porter. Il était devenu mon esclave . Je devais prendre soin un minimum de lui . Je vérifia quand même la marque était bien visible et les autres ne comprendront que c'est une chasse gardé . J'avais enfin reussi à être dessus et oublier quelques secondes Kaname . Quand je l'eus prit correctement dans les bras , je me dirigea rapidement vers le pavillon de la Lune . Les autres étant encore en cours je passa tranquillement sans que personne ait à me demander ce que je fais avec un humain sosie de Zero à moitié mort dans les bras .Par pur mal chance je croisa le concierge venu pour nettoyer les toilettes à cause de traces blanches . Il me regarda de haut en bas alors que je portais toujours l'argenté dans les bras d'un air me disant '' vous êtes tous tarés .'' Il repartit tranquillement comme si de rien n'était à la loge .Quand je pus enfin arrivé dans ma chambre, je ferma la porte à clé et le déposa sur mon lit en le regardant paisiblement dormir . Je me déshabilla et ne garda que mon slip avant de mettre un bas de jogging et resta torse nu . Couché auprès du jeune homme je m'endormis facilement .

* * *

Le deuxième chapitre est assez court car je vous resserve deux grosses surprises ! Une assez grosse qui sera dans le chapitre 3 ~ Et une autre que je vais commencer avant le chapitre trois ! En espérant que tout cela vous plaisent !

Merci de votre lecture !

Yo .


End file.
